Unexpected Love
by Nunchi
Summary: FiliaValgaav. Oneshot.


Unexpected Love

By: Nunchi

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Slayers. This is a Filia+Valgarv. Please no flames. I'm just trying these two dragons as a couple. Even though, I'm a Filia+Xelloss fan.

---

Unexpected Love

---

Valgarv lay in the clearing of the forest, injured. Blood was splattered everywhere. Carefully, Valgarv tried to stand up, but as a result, he fell back on the ground, grimacing with pain. 'It seems like I cracked a rib.' He thought as he chuckled bitterly.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming toward the clearing. Was it an enemy? If it was, who is it? Soon, the figure emerged into the clearing. Moving his head to see who it was, he frowned. It was that priestess of the Golden Dragons. What was she doing here?

Filia looked around the clearing. She was shocked. There was blood everywhere and in the center of the clearing was Valgarv himself. She saw his chest move up and down. He was alive. Pity washed through her to see Valgarv injured and helpless. Quickly, she walked over and kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?"

Valgarv looked up at her sad face. "I'm fine." He grumbled.

Filia frown. "No, you're not fine. Here. Let me help you stand up. I bet you broken something."

Slowly, Valgarv began to stand up. Filia stood next to him, supporting him. Finally, he was standing. With the help of Filia by his side, they left the clearing.

"There's a town really near from here. Let's go there."

Valgarv nod. He was confused. Why is she helping him? After her kind had killed his, she's still helping him. Finally, they reached the town. Filia helped Valgarv walk to an inn. There, she asked for a room with two beds. The inn owner was confused, but when he looked at the state Valgarv was in, he understood.

Quickly, Filia help him sit down on the bed. She grabbed a piece of cloth from her robes and began to wet it in a bowl of water that the inn owner gave her. Sitting down next to Valgarv, she began to clean his wounds carefully.

Valgarv stared at her as she cleaned his wounds. He shivered slightly at her gently touch. She was being so kind to him. Even though she's a priestess of the Golden Dragons, she's being kind to one of the Ancient Dragons.

"Why are you being so kind to me? After all I've done?"

Filia looked up at him and their eyes met. He saw sadness in them and also a hint of… love?

"I didn't want to leave you there to die."

He could tell that there was more to it, by looking into her eyes, but he didn't know what. With a sigh, Filia stood up and grab some bandages and wrapped Valgarv's chest. When she was done, she orders in some food.

Valgarv sat quietly as he watched Filia move around the room, fixing stuff. When the food came, Filia set them on the table, and helped him into a chair. Sitting down across from him, she began to eat. Soon, Valgarv followed.

The next morning

Valgarv woke up slowly as the sun shone upon his face. Carefully, he sat up and looked over at Filia. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel. Her hair was spread around her and her tail was hanging lazily on the edge of the bed.

Ignoring the pain, he got out of bed and went over to Filia. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he grabbed her tail gently. Filia moaned softly, but she didn't wake up. Gently, he started to massage it. Filia started to moan as he continued, heading for the tip. When he finally reached it, Filia woke up, panting heavily. She looked at Valgarv in shock.

"W-Why did you touch my tail?" she asked as her anger started to rise. Noticing this, Valgarv grinned. "I was just examining it. After all, Golden Dragons and Ancient Dragons are different."

Filia nod slowly. "Umm… Okay."

Valgarv smiled as Filia got up and looked out the window. She was so beautiful… Valgarv frowned. He was falling for her. Badly. How? Was it her beauty? Her personality? Valgarv smiled. It was both. Both of those traits made him fall for her. Ever since he saw her, it was there. There somewhere in his heart.

Filia sighed. Why can't she get rid of these feelings? She knows that she shouldn't have these feelings for him, but she can't help it. It's getting stronger. '_Why can't it stop…?_' With a small frown, Filia sat down on her bed.

Valgarv watched her carefully. She seems to be upset about something.

"Shall I be the one to order breakfast?" he asked.

Filia smiled slowly. "No. You're injured. I'll order it. You can just sit here."

As she stood up, he grabbed her arm. Filia looked back at him in shock.

"No. Let me."

Filia nod and helped him stand. When the food came, they began to eat.

Later, at night

Valgarv woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. Carefully, he slid out of bed and walked over to Filia. He spotted tears rolling down her cheeks. It pained him to see her cry. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he started to whisper soothing words to her.

Filia woke up to find Valgarv sitting on the edge of her bed. He was whispering soothing words to help her stop crying, but she couldn't. She had dreamed about her parent's death again. She remembered when she was right there where it happened.

"Valgarv…"

Valgarv looked shocked to find that she was awake. "What is it?"

Sitting up, Filia wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head lean on his chest. "Hold me."

Valgarv was shock at her actions, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Whatever is hurting Filia, must really hurt.

For the whole night, they stayed in that position. Filia kept on crying, while Valgarv whispered soothing words. Finally, Filia fell asleep in Valgarv's arms, and he did the same too.

The next morning

Filia woke up to find herself in Valgarv's arms. With a small smile, she snuggled up to him. This may be her only chance to be in his arms. Might as well enjoy it. Suddenly, she was pulled closer and she felt a kiss being planted on her forehead.

Shocked, Filia looked up to find Valgarv looking at her warmly.

"Are you okay?"

Filia nod. "Thank you for being there for me…"

Valgarv smiled, but then, his expression became serious. "Filia. I… have something to tell you, but I don't know how you'll feel…"

Filia looked down. "I have something to tell you too."

Valgarv frown. "You can go first."

Filia nod. "I… I've…been in love with you for a long time…"

Valgarv smiled. "I've felt the same way too. Ever since I lay my eyes on you, I knew that I have fallen for you."

Filia looked up at him in shock while Valgarv lowered his head, until their lips met. It began as a gentle, caressing kiss, but it started to become more passionate, and rougher. When they finally, came up for air, Valgarv smiled. "I'll love you always."

Filia nod. "And I will too."

---

A/N: ACK! The characters seem so out of character! But I hope it came out good enough. Please no flames. Again, I'll say that I'm testing these two out. After all, this is sorta a new couple to me. I still like Filia+Xelloss. They are so cute! Okay. Well, I gotta go now. Ja!


End file.
